


The Promised Hope

by gamergirl101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, from my genius brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Young children with Ultimate talents are cared for in Hope's Peak Orphanage. Even though they aren't related by blood, they are all one big happy family. However, the cheerful memories are about to shatter when the truth is revealed about this place. This is now a battle between hope and despair.





	The Promised Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danganronpa, Promised Neverland, or anything else.

My name is Chihiro, and I am the Ultimate Programmer. For as long as I could remember, I had lived in Hope's Peak Orphanage. But, it wasn't that bad. I have so many others like me and Mom.

Like me, all the orphans here each had their own talents: Detective, Gambler, Photographer, etc. Sometimes, the talents remain a mystery, like for Hajime, Kyoko, and Rantaro.

I woken up to hearing the news that Nagito was going to be adopted tonight. _I guess his lucky talent worked for the best_, I thought cheerfully to myself as I got out of bed. Since I was the oldest sibling, I got to help out.

"Good morning," I greeted my two best friends in the hallway. The dark blue-haired boy was Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective. He's one the smartest children I knew of. The other boy - the long black-haired boy - Izuru, the Ultimate ???. He may not have had a talent at that time, but he was smart and athletic.

Shuichi softly nodded at me. "Good morning, Chihiro."

Izuru just silently nodded to my greeting and continued to carry a sleepy child in his arms.

* * *

"We are thankful for this food. Let us make today great, along with the congratulations for Nagito for his adoption acceptance."

The children and I cheered as Mom said the daily meal prayer and praise for Nagito's adoption. I loved Mom, also known as what some of us refer to her as Kirumi (or Miss Kirumi). From what I heard, she was the Ultimate Maid. It would explain her amazing skills in the kitchen and hallways. She would clean and cook like she was magic.

As I started to eat, I saw Nagito sit down in front of me. He had a big grin on his face. "I'm so happy, Chihiro. My lucky talent is going to help me achieve my dream of seeing the outside world."

"That is great. I'll miss you," I blushed a bit. "You aren't nervous, right?"

Nagito nervously chuckled. "Maybe a little, but I have a lucky charm." He showed it in his pale hand. It was one of those cute bear clay charms the children made in the past during arts and crafts day. "As long as I have them, I have nothing to be afraid of."

I smiled. "You got this, Nagito. I believe in you."

The white-haired boy gently brushed bangs away from his face. "You ever wonder why the gate is forbidden? Something dangerous for us? I think it is safety precaution. You know how protective Miss Kirumi can be."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I think so too."

We may not be related by blood, but we were all family. Each of us had brothers and sisters, bonding together. 


End file.
